The present invention relates to point-to-point transportation, personal rapid transit, rail road systems, and automatic warehouse system.
Some recent systems have been realized in the form of Skyweb Express—point-to-point transportation Taxi 2000 in the USA, personal rapid transit ULTraPRT and Vectus in the United Kingdom.
Advantages of these systems include: on-demand service, non-stop travel to your destination, faster trips, less congestion, small vehicles operated without drivers, low energy use, and green transportation solution.
The issue of these systems is the great initial cost of the infrastructure network.